A Night for Couples
by TarunaRei
Summary: BuntaxOC, oneshot - “But…” Tofu tried searching for any excuse to not go, “But, Christmas Eve is a night for couples.”


"Twas the night before Christmas…," Sashimi Tofu started reading aloud. The small group of children before her listened intently to the classic story. The library was quite warm despite the blistering cold that was just outside the window. Even though she thought it a little embarrassing, Tofu truly did like to get into the festive mood and do things like read Christmas stories to small kids. She didn't know why, but she loved Christmas, even if it wasn't too important in Japan.

Still, it brought an aspect of warm feelings and the hope for snuggles next to the fire that she found irresistible. Tofu glanced into the eyes of the adolescences before her and she couldn't help the feeling inside her.

Oh, how she loved Christmas.

* * *

_Hm?_ A pink haired boy caught sight of a girl. Now, it was unusual to see someone like that reading to children. Most kids his age were too caught up with their own things to do something nice like that. He merely blinked and looked back at the shelf he was previously searching.

_Chew, chew_

He removed a volume. _What is Christmas?_ It said in golden letters on the front of the leather bound book. He just looked over it briefly. _Romance, presents, sleigh rides…_he sighed and put it back. It was nothing he already knew, he just looked out of curiosity.

_Pop_

"Um, your not suppose to have bubblegum in the library." Marui almost jumped at the voice next to him. "You might want to get rid of it before the librarians catch you," the girl that was reading aloud earlier continued.

"Oh, well, I was just leaving," he replied and gestured to the doors. He figured his friend would've forgotten to come by now.

"I see," was all she said and watched him start walking in that direction.

No matter what Bunta did, he could feel something behind him, but he had learned to stop always suspecting his shadow. Even after he pressed open the glass doors, he refused to look behind him. He couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he finally saw that he was in the presence of the same girl, again.

"Well, I walk the same way," she said, face slightly flustered. Marui slowed down to fall into her pace,

"So," he tried to start conversation. It's not like he had anything to do, and she seemed nice enough. "Do you do that often?"

"You mean reading? No, I just kind of felt like doing it. I can get caught up in the festive mood really easily."

"Personally, all I do is get presents for my friends and have a feast. I don't really see why Christmas is so important," there was a pause of silence. Bunta didn't really know why he was being so straight forward with her. Usually he'd just be polite and silently nod his head. After an even longer silence, she said,

"Well, doesn't it just feel like everyone is a little nicer?"

"…All I feel is the cold blowing in my face…" Tofu looked at the boy's reply. He didn't look it, with his pink hair and green bubblegum, but he really did seem a little grouchy,

"Are you in a bad mood?" Bunta blinked with such a blunt question, but then he thought about it. Well, he woke up that morning with a headache, tripped down the stairs, had to change his favorite shirt because his sister spilt something on it, and he was SUPPOSE to meet Nioh at the library. He had to give in a little,

"I guess so," he paused, "Sorry about taking it out on you. You really do seem nice."

The girl smiled broadly, "Thank you. I'm Sashimi Tofu."

"Marui Bunta, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Bunta couldn't help but smile a little.

"You want to go somewhere? My friend didn't show up at the library, so I have some free time," he invited.

"Sure, all I have is free time. What about we go to a café? I could use something warm," Tofu wasn't normally so friendly and forth coming to a complete stranger, but she blamed it on the Christmas mood.

* * *

That day at the beginning of December was when they met. It all went up hill from there; they were spending time together almost every other day. Bunta was obviously enjoying this new found friendship. He frequently mentioned her in conversations with his friends. Tofu felt the same way. If she didn't already have a spring in her step due to the festive feeling, add on a new buddy and she was singing.

So, it was no surprise when they made plans to do some last minute Christmas shopping together.

"Oh, Marui, which one should I get? You think my sister will like this one or this one?" Tofu asked as she held up a pink bunny and a white cat stuffed animal. Bunta scratched the back of his head,

"I'm not sure, I don't think about this kind of stuff. How about that one?" he pointed to the later. Tofu looked at it and put the cat back,

"I think I'll get this one."

"Why'd you pick the other one…?" Sashimi never replied. When they left the store, she checked her watch,

"What? It's already that time!?" Tofu sighed.

"I already have all my stuff, so why'd you put it off until the last minute?" Bunta asked her, searching the packed street for nothing in particular.

"Well, it's a part of Christmas tradition."

"Tradition?"

"Yeah, it's traditional to wait until the last few days before Christmas to get presents for people. Especially if they wanted something else, you can say 'Oh, I just couldn't find it, I was too late."

"That's what you do, huh?" Marui asked in a half chuckle. He followed the girl as she winded through the sea of people. He almost lost her twice, but she'd always look back to make sure he was there. The third time, though, he completely lost her. He lashed his head in all directions, causing people to bump into him.

"Sashimi, where are you!?" He called out. Yes, he realized he must look like an idiot for yelling in such a huge crowd.

"Marui! Come look at this!" Tofu happily popped through the crowd, and took his wrist. Bunta was relieved to see that she hadn't lost him. He must've looked like the lost one. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth, he had to calm down.

She led him out of the main shopping street and into another, but it was more of a deserted lane with small businesses right and left. Tofu let go of him as she pointed to a small area that was fenced in by iron bars. The little section between a hardware store and convenient store was decorated with small reindeer figures, a Christmas tree, and even old Saint Nick, but that wasn't what she was so excited about. There, in the middle of the display, was a beautifully trimmed white carriage.

"You know, I've always wanted to…," Tofu started, but the boy couldn't catch the rest of what she was saying,

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, it's ridiculous," she said, nervously laughing.

"Huh? You can't just bring that up and not tell me," he stood beside her, "What was it?"

"Oh, well," he could see the dreamy look in her eyes, "I've always wanted to ride on a sleigh." Bunta's bubblegum popped. The two teenagers stood next to each other, a silent pause as they stared at the stagecoach. The fluffy clouds above them had finally let go of snow. The small flakes, slowly, started flying down.

Bunta looked up at the dull sky.

_A carriage ride…_

_

* * *

_

"Bunta! Help your mother out with the shop! We're overflowing with customers!"

"Ugh," Marui sighed, "People buying cakes right before Christmas Eve…" He jumped down the stairs yelling, "Just remember I have some plans today!" He looked through the back door and watched the steady income of customers throwing themselves into his family's store. He sighed, this was going to at least last an hour or so. He stole a look at the clock.

2:40 p.m.

* * *

Sashimi Tofu stood out in the cold. A few days later the snow temporarily stopped, leaving an inch of snow on the city's surface. It was unusual to have that much snow and the TV blamed it on global warming, but she still loved it. A white Christmas, she had chuckled in front of the TV set, realizing how taken she was with the holiday.

The happiness was slowly oozing out of her however, when Bunta was running late. All she could do was wonder where he was. She called his cell phone number, but she couldn't reach it. Tofu watched as a puff of warm air escaped her. She just rubbed her arms, it was very chilly outside.

4:00 p.m. He was half an hour late.

* * *

"Mom, I need to go!"

"Bunta, please don't leave me with this!" His mother pleaded, hauling a rather big order. If it was even possible, the store had gotten busier. Some kids were even trying to smuggle some small goods out the door. Another group of rowdy couples accidentally knocked over a stand of cookies and decorated gingerbread houses.

He sighed again; he couldn't leave his poor mom to attend this crowd.

He went to the kitchen counter and looked around for his cell phone. He swore he put it down somewhere around there…

"Oh, Kitsu, could you throw my cell phone over?" He called to his smaller brother that was baking cookies, his cell phone just a foot over. He grabbed it and tossed it towards him.

They both watched in horror as it flew through the air and right into a boiling pot of hot chocolate.

5:00 p.m.

* * *

She called his cell phone number, but she couldn't reach it. Tofu found it very odd, since he'd always be taking it out to take pictures, or answer the numerous calls he always got. Maybe he was on the phone with someone already?

Sashimi still couldn't get him after she waited a few minutes. Maybe he forgot to recharge it? There was no way he'd stand her up. She got so excited when he suggested they spend Christmas Eve together; known in Japan as an evening to spend with your one special someone, your spouse, your lover. She got so excited when she thought that maybe, just maybe, he liked her…

Tofu watched the couples go by as she faithfully stood there.

6:30 p.m.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I've got to GO! You have NO IDEA how late I am! She's going to be so mad at me!" Bunta tried forcing his way out of the back door.

"Bunta-niisan~! Don't leave us! We're so scared~!" Kitsu was on the verge of tears as he clung onto his brother's leg.

"Kitsu! My friend has been waiting for hours now! I don't even know if she's still there!"

"Nii-san~!"

"The neighbors are helping now! You'll be fine!"

"Don't' leave us!"

"Kitsu, let GO!"

"NII-SAN!"

_Splat_

The young girl from next door looked up innocently. There was a tray of cupcakes in her hands and one at her feet. "I'm so sorry, I'll clean that up right away," she replied and bent down.

"NO! DON'T!" the brothers said in unison. The rest of the cupcakes slid off her tray.

"I'm sorry!"

8:00 p.m.

* * *

"Miss, please wake up. It's unsafe to sleep in these parts."

Tofu's head snapped up to see an old couple looking at her,

"Oh, thank you." The couple nodded and started going their way. She could hear them saying as they left,

"What's such a cute girl waiting in the cold for?"

"Maybe her boyfriend stood her up…"

"Poor girl…" She felt the tears well up, but she swallowed them down. Bunta would make it….wouldn't he?

9:30 p.m.

* * *

"_Huh,_" the pink haired boy gasped as he darted out of the train and into the on coming snow. It was so late, he couldn't believe what happened. Why didn't he write down her number? He lost it along with his phone.

"_Huh…_" he shoved past numerous pairs linking arms. All of them looked back at the idiot running at full speed down a crowded street. She was always so nice to him, even if she chose the opposite stuffed animal he did. Always saying "please" and "thank you." You could never find girls like that anymore.

"_Huh,_" he finally turned the corner and shoved his way between the last barriers. The snow swept into his face and tangled in his curly hair. There was no one on the bench…no one standing next to the street lamp…

He was too late.

Tofu wasn't there.

Burying his eyes into his arm he fought back the defeat. Looking to the sky, he stared into the starless night. The specks of snow flew into his eye, stinging it slightly, but he only slightly flinched. He bit his lower lip. The tears were coming up…

"What are you doing?" Bunta whipped his head at the speaker.

"Nioh…?"

"Are you…cry-"

"NO. Some-some snow got into my eyes…" Nioh just stared at Bunta as he wiped his eyes clear with his sleeve.

"Weren't you suppose to be with Sashimi?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Yeah…," Marui looked to the side, "Suppose to be…"

"Then what are you doing here?" his friend asked. Bunta looked up like he was crazy,

"She's probably at home now!" he sighed, "I took too long."

"Then just go pick her up."

"I don't know where she lives…"

"But I do."

Under any other circumstances he would've yelled and demanded how he knew where she lived, but he decided to take the miracle. Just as Nioh took a step Bunta replied,

"There's something I need to do first…"

* * *

Sashimi looked around the empty house. She just turned the heater on and wrapped herself in a blanket as she ate cookies with eggnog. All her family members were out enjoying themselves. Her sister and her boyfriend were probably at a festival right now. Her parents said they were going to go eat out at a nice fancy restaurant.

And she was spending hers watching Christmas movies…

_DingDong_

Tofu stood up and went to answer the door. A bright, smiling face stared back at her when she opened the door.

"Marui, what are you doing here?" She restrained herself from raising her voice. More so for the purpose that her neighbors didn't hear this.

"Well, we said we'd spend the afternoon together, right?"

"That was hours ago!"

"Well, tonight's not over, is it?"

"Marui, you can't just come to my house and say we're going somewhere after you stand me up! How'd you find my house anyway!?"

"Sashimi, look," he said, his face now turning very sincere, "I'm really sorry. I couldn't make it at all. Honestly, I tried."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"My cell phone dropped in a pot of hot chocolate."

"What the HELL were you doing!?" Bunta opened his mouth again but the girl continued, "Oh, forget it! Its fine, Marui. Just leave me alone, ok?"

"Wait," the boy grabbed for her hand, "Please let me make it up to you."

"How can you do that?" She venomously asked. Bunta stepped aside to reveal what was parked in front of her house. Tofu's eyes widened.

Sitting in the street was a beautiful white carriage. Its graceful wheels stood over the thick snow, and its frame curved in a slight "u" shape. It was even complete with a pair of stunning horses and a driver holding onto their reigns.

"But…" Tofu tried searching for any excuse to not go, "But, Christmas Eve is a night for couples."

Bunta smiled,

"I know."


End file.
